WHY THE HELL ARE WE HERE?
by LO4M
Summary: Rose, Lissa, Adrian and Chritsian get sent to swords and cross for troubled children, when they get caught killing a stragoi. They are unable to get in contact with there school, so they cant get help, they need to get out by themselfs. Rose is weponless
1. Chapter 1

The metal tracking bracelet, that hung on my wrist felt like it weighed 100 kilos. I was still in shock that we ended up in this place, I mean what idiots would agree to letting the _last _Dragomir princess, out of the wards of the academy. Let alone her only guardian not having any weapons to protect her.

"Welcome to Swords & Cross." A lady who introduced herself as Randy said. "You all know why you are here, and all you need to remember to keep your stay here as good as possible, is the Meds, Beds and Reds-"

"Look lady." I said cutting her off. "I don't even know how the hell _we _got put in this shit whole. Just call our school St Vladimir's and ask for Stan or any of the other teachers, and we can safely go home, before there are only 11 royal families left." Lissa flinched.

"Rose? Is that your name?" She checked her note book. "Yes Rose Hathaway. I will remind you why you and your friends are here. Let's start with you, as you seem to be the ring leader in all of this. You killed someone. Christian Ozera here lit an old woman on fire while you tried to kill her with some sort of metal device.

"My stake, which-I-need to-protect-them. Because they will die not being at the academy." I practically screamed.

"Yes your 'stake' what are you some sort of vampire hunter?" she laughed.

I was getting angry, I was about the kick this woman in the face, _Rose, calm down, it's going to be okay, _Lissa sent calming emotions threw the bound. Adrian and Christian kept giving me warning looks. "Why isn't anyone doing anything to get us out." I screamed

"_Be quiet_, while I continue to answer your question, of why you are at Swords & Cross reform school. Adrian and Vasilisa held down the victim while you killed him and nearly killed his friend. Now let my finish, the Reds are security cameras so we can track every move you make, your beds are in the dorm Rose and Lissa, you will be sharing room 118 and Adrian and Christian you will be sharing room 120. We are running low on rooms so you are stuck with each other 24/7, none of you are on meds at the moment so you don't need to worry about them. Here is your class schedule." She said handing them to us. "Before all of you can leave you need to dump your hazards." She pointed at the large bin with a sign above it.

Poor Adrian had to dump his alcohol, Lissa has to dump her phone and I had to dump my gun and stake. We were so screwed…

As soon as we left the room Lissa started balling her eyes out. "Why are we here? Why hasn't the guardians helped us. I need to get out of here." I could feel the dark feeling circling in Lissa's mind and I hoped and prayed we could escape here before anything bad happens.

"Does anybody have a phone? I am going to call my aunt to get us out of here. I don't even go to fucking school anymore." Seeing all my friend's worried faces, I started to cry.

Quickly wiping away my tears I started to reassure them. "Don't worry, when we call the school it will be fine, and if the school does nothing I will call my father, then Adrian's aunt and then my mother, one of them will get us out, or I will. Shit this is such bad timing, with Dimitri coming and everything-" _Ah shit_, I hadn't had time to tell Christian and Adrian about that before we got taken here.

"What do you mean Dimitri is coming? I thought you killed him." Christian was looking at me like I was crazy. He was looking at Lissa for answers but she couldn't make eye contact.

"Rose, what happened, why is Dimitri coming?" Adrian asked whilst gripping my upper arms. "Rose, tell us."

I took a deep breath and while taking the note out of the pocket where it's been ever since it got sent to me a mouth ago. "The night I got back from the Russia when we were just finished eating dinner, I got this package. It was from Dimitri, it had the stake I had used to kill him in it, and this note." I handed them the note, and heard them gasp.

"You didn't kill Dimitri, and his coming back to kill you… soon." Adrian's breath was coming in small quick. "Why didn't you tell us? This is important Rose, his going to come here and kill us all-"

Adrian stopped talking when he heard somebody catch there breathe, turning around we saw a girl with short black hair, and big brown eyes. The look on her face, confirmed she just heard we he was saying. "S-sorry," she stammered. "I was just coming to say hello, I know this place was very intimidating when I first got here I thought you might need some guidance." She looked like she was about to cry, I didn't know if it was because she thought somebody was coming to kill her, or she was scared of us. "I'll just be going."

"Hi." Lissa said, she was such a nice person she hated seeing anyone upset, even if they just ease dropped on our conversation. "My name is Lissa, and this is Rose, Adrian and Christian." She held out her hand and the girl hesitantly took it, when Lissa touch her hand, I could feel beautiful emotions threw the bond, she was sending her spirit.

She jumped and instantly looked calmer and content. "My name is Luse, I moved here a few weeks ago. What school did you guys come from?"

"Luce." A girl called, walking up behind her. "I've been looking everywhere for you-"She stoped talking once she saw us. "What'd we here, newbie's. Hey I'm Arriane."

****


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as she spoke Lissa and Adrian's mouths dropped, "W-what are you?" Adrian whispered and the girl looked genuinely scared, like somebody just discovered her life long secret.

"Your teeth." The girl whispered, just barley so our Dhampir and Moroi hearing could pick it up. They automatically shut there mouths.

"You didn't see anything." Adrian said in a calm urgent voice, Luces eyes glazed over. "Did you?"

"No." Luse said, only Luse. Arriane was looking at her friend like she was crazy. Adrian's compulsion wasn't working on her.

"We gotta talk again." Arriane whispered and grabbed Luce dragging her away.

"What just happened?" She asked Arriane whilst walking away.

"I have no idea, but I'm going to find out."

"Guys what the hell was that?" Christian demanded. "We have to be really careful."

"Her aura, it was-"

"She didn't have one." Lissa finished. They were both staring in the direction the two girls just walked off, like they were star struck or something.

Christian and I shared a look, which said he was just as clueless as I am. "What does that mean, are you sure you just couldn't get a grip on her aura?"

"Unlikely for both of us, to both to not be able to see it, plus there was something unhuman about her." Adrian said it like it was cool, but 'unhuman' sounded anything but cool, maybe distressing?

"Unhuman, like she is a vampire." I asked.

"No, something else, but I can't quite put my fingers on it." Adrian said, while tapping his chin and looking very seedy.

"She was fallen." Lissa murmured, and then her face snapped up in astonishment. "I have no idea where that came from, but- Fallen she was fallen. I don't know why but it feels like it means something important." I could feel threw the bound that she truly believed it was.

'Fallen? Like fallen of the tracks, well Lissa she is in this place she couldn't be to on the tracks." Adrian suggested.

"No, nothing like that…" She was thinking hard.

Christian started laughing. "Maybe she is a fallen angle, like the devil." He started laughing really hard, and then stopped. His face got the same look of astonishment that Lissa got just before. "A fallen angle, what am I saying. You'd think I was going to start seeing ghost, and screaming on planes at the rate I'm going." I gave him a dirty look.

'I was seeing ghost because I am shadow kissed not because I am crazy Ozera." I gave him a dirty look.

"Shut up all of you. That's it Christian your amazing." Lissa said.

"Because he pointed out I saw ghost? Mason if your listening please ask god to struck Christian with lighting or something drastic." I gave Christian a dirty look.

"No Rose, that girl was a fallen angle."

Adrian, Christian and my mouths all made a popping sound at the exact same moment. 'What?"

*****


End file.
